


you were made (to steal my heart)

by LiveLaughLovex



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Baby Fic, Childbirth, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Alannah Mary Reagan made her way into the world on cold and bright night in late February, almost exactly nine months to the day after her parents decided to start trying for a baby.
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	you were made (to steal my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> My niece is three weeks old today! So, in celebration of that, have some fluff. 
> 
> The title comes from Jake Owen's "I Was Made For You," which he wrote for his daughter Paris. 
> 
> Also, Joe Hill is in this. I know we've only had him for one episode, but I'm attached.
> 
> P.S. Everyone other than Joe is at the hospital, but I've realized Nicky and the nephews just... don't speak? I don't know how that happened, but I couldn't figure out a way to add it and have it seem natural, so... sorry about that.

Alannah Mary Reagan made her way into the world on a cold and bright morning in late February, almost exactly nine months to the day after her parents decided to start trying for a baby.

She was a tiny little thing, weighing in at just over six pounds and measuring a little less than nineteen inches long, and her father was pretty sure he’d never known what true terror was prior to the moment that the doctor turned to him, smiling warmly, and asked if he’d like to cut the cord.

He did so, hands shaking all the while, and then drew in a deep breath as she was placed atop her mother’s chest, her cries growing quieter and quieter as Eddie held her close, bending down close to their daughter’s ear to talk to her softly, a hand rubbing up and down her little back.

Soon after – too soon, if the look on his wife’s face was any indication – their daughter was whisked away to be cleaned up and taken down to the nursery so that the mandatory newborn tests could be run. She was returned to them fifteen minutes later, bundled up in a pink blanket and wearing a pink-and-white striped cap with a bow nearly as big as her head attached to the front of it.

“Here she is, Dad,” the head nurse, an older woman named Laura who reminded Jamie of both his mother and Linda, said cheerfully, stepping closer to carefully transfer the baby into Jamie’s arms. “If any of you need anything, call down to the desk and we’ll take care of you, alright?”

“Alright,” Jamie echoed distractedly, the entirety of his focus on the little being currently sleeping in his arms, her cheek pressed to the fabric of his tee shirt. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Laura smiled warmly, then extended her congratulations once more before following the rest of her colleagues out of the room, making sure to close the door quietly behind her.

“Oh, look at her,” Eddie breathed, blue eyes glistening with tears as Jamie settled onto the edge of her bed and shifted their daughter so that his wife could better see her. “She’s so beautiful, Jamie.”

“She is,” he agreed softly, smiling as his daughter yawned and somehow managed to wiggle a tiny fist loose from her blankets. “She looks just like you.”

“Oh, she’s much prettier than I was as a baby,” his wife protested lightly, extending a hand toward their daughter and smiling when Alannah opened her fist to wrap impossibly tiny fingers around it. “Yes, you are. You’re prettier than your mama was, my little Lana.”

“I wouldn’t know. You’ve never shown me baby pictures,” Jamie teased gently, leaning down to press a kiss to their daughter’s tiny forehead when she began to fuss. “I’m not joking, though. She’s a ringer for you, Ed.”

“She’s got your eyes,” she told him softly, smiling down at their daughter. “The exact same shade.”

“She does?” he questioned, glancing at Alannah once more. While her eyes had been open when she was laying on Eddie’s chest, he had been too overcome by emotion to note their color.

“She does,” his wife confirmed, sniffling and reaching up with her unbandaged hand to wipe away a stray tear. “Okay, hand her over.”

He took it for the order that it was, despite her laughing tone, and carefully settled Alannah into his wife’s arms, tucking her arm and a tiny escaped foot back into the blankets.

Eddie stared down at their daughter for a moment, her eyes as wondrous as he’d ever seen them. “Is your family still in the waiting room?”

“I think they’ve probably moved in, at this point,” he returned humorously.

“Hey, I would’ve preferred for me to not be in labor for thirty-eight hours, either,” she shot back jokingly. “If I can go through contractions for that long, then they can sit in uncomfortable plastic chairs.”

“I doubt they’d disagree with that.” He stood slowly from the bed, eyes never straying from his wife and newborn daughter. “I should probably go get them up to speed. They’re going to be losing their minds by now.”

“You should. Go,” she urged when he remained frozen in place for another fifteen seconds. “We’ll still be here when you get back, I promise.”

“Okay.” He couldn’t help but duck to press a kiss against each of his girls’ foreheads before doing as he was told, heading out the door and down the hallway to tell his family of the good news.

They all stood the second they caught sight of him, despite being half-asleep when he’d entered the room, and stared at him curiously, silently asking for whatever news he’d come to deliver.

A grin so wide it should’ve been physically impossible spread across his face as he met his father’s eyes. “She’s here.”

“She?” his sister echoed shakily, pressing a hand to her trembling lips as she attempted to bite back tears. “Jamie, you have a little girl?”

He nodded once, unable to speak. It was the same way his mother had reacted to Nicky, to Jack and Sean, and he knew that, had she been there, it was the way she would’ve reacted to Alannah. “I do.”

“Well.” Frank cleared his throat, then looked at his son with his own suspiciously misty eyes, offering the youngest of his children a proud smile. “Congratulations, son.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Is she okay?” Henry questioned concernedly. “And Eddie?”

“They’re both good,” he assured them. “Healthy. Alannah’s the tiniest kid I’ve ever seen; she only weighs just over six pounds, and she’s not even nineteen inches long. But she’s doing great.”

“That’s her name? Alannah?” Danny spoke up from next to Erin.

“Alannah Mary.” He glanced at his father as he spoke his daughter’s middle name, taking note of the way Frank nodded to himself at the mention of his late wife’s name, his smile simultaneously becoming both warmer and more melancholy. “She’s, uh… do you want to come meet her?”

“Do we want to… of course we want to come meet her! What are you even talking about?” his brother laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. “Lead the way, kid.”

Jamie did just that, guiding them down the hallway and briefly sticking his head into his wife’s room to make sure she was ready for their guests to come in before moving aside so that they could all pile in, his grandfather and father and siblings, his niece and all three of his nephews, and stood by, smiling warmly, as they all froze next to Eddie’s bed, completely and utterly entranced by their first glimpse of the littlest member of their family.

“Hi, guys,” Eddie greeted softly, shifting Alannah in her arms and tucking the blanket that partially covered the baby’s face beneath her chin. “This is Alannah.”

“Hi, Alannah,” Erin breathed, stepping forward slightly to tuck her niece’s fist back inside her blanket. “Oh, she looks exactly like you, Eddie.”

“She’s got Jamie’s eyes,” Eddie returned softly. “Frank? Do you want to hold her?”

“Absolutely,” his father replied instantly, moving aside so that Jamie could retrieve Alannah from his wife’s arms and then carefully accepting her into his own, cradling her close to his chest. The police commissioner stared down at her for a moment, his expression much the same as it had been when he’d first held Nicky, Jack, and Sean. “Hello, Alannah,” he murmured. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

Eddie cracked a smile at that, one that Jamie couldn’t help but return. His father’s formality, even in the most important moments, really was endearing at times.

Their daughter was passed back and forth between grandparents, cousins, and her aunt and uncle, both of whom refused to hand her over to the next person in line until practically ordered by the baby’s mother to do so, and, as Jamie looked on, he felt both peace and relief, knowing, as he watched Erin rock her niece in her arms, softly singing an Irish lullaby he vaguely remembered from their childhood, that his daughter was going to grow up surrounded by love, laughter, and family, exactly as he’d always wished she would.

0o0

They were released from the hospital the following morning, carrying with them their daughter and their luggage, as well as far too many bouquets of flowers and packages of sweets. It took them two trips, but, at long last, they’d finally managed to load themselves, Alannah, and all their newly-acquired belongings into the car and, finally, were able to get on the road.

Joe dropped by in the afternoon, offering apology after apology for not being in to see them while they were at the hospital. “This new guy they brought into the unit is an idiot, I swear, I think he’s probably going to end up shooting himself in the foot one of these days, and it’ll be entirely his fault…”

“Joe, it’s fine,” Eddie promised warmly, fixing a bottle for her daughter while her nephew held the little girl against his chest, looking uncomfortable as her whimpers turned to all-out cries. “Okay, maybe stop looking at her like she’s a bomb. I don’t care what the scientists say, babies can smell fear.”

“I’ve been around bombs before,” Joe mentioned, lowering his voice in an effort not to upset his cousin further. “I was much less scared then.”

Eddie’s eyes widened slightly. “When were you around… you know what? Nope. Don’t want to know. I’ll live on in blissful ignorance, _not_ worrying about my nephew exploding into a million pieces, if you don’t mind.”

“I’m cool with that.”

“Cool with what?” Jamie questioned, emerging from the laundry room with a basket full of clean clothes.

“Apparently our nephew has spent time around bombs,” Eddie informed her husband, twisting the lid on the bottle and shaking it gently before heading for the sofa in the living room. “And I was just telling him I want to know nothing more about that, because I like being able to sleep at night. What’s going on with Nicky’s bad enough…”

“Wait a second. What’s going on with Nicky?” Joe asked, handing his littlest cousin back to her mother so that she could eat. “Is she alright?”

“Yeah, she’s fine. There’re just some people who disagree with what she’s doing in California…”

“That’s an understatement,” Eddie scoffed under her breath, smiling in thanks as her husband draped a burp cloth over her shoulder and then redirecting her focus to her daughter as Alannah began eating.

“..and they send her mail that’s not… well, it’s not exactly friendly,” Jamie finished. “But she’s being careful, and she insists she’s told the cops down there about it, so…”

“I have a couple friends in that department,” Joe offered seriously. “I can make some calls.”

“Even if I tell you not to make some calls, you’re still going to, aren’t you?”

“Yup,” their nephew confirmed unapologetically. “That’s what family does, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, kid,” Jamie agreed, smiling exasperatedly despite the pride-filled glance he shared with his wife. “That’s what family does.”

0o0

That first night they were at home with Alannah was… well, it was hellish, if Jamie was being honest. His daughter hadn’t inherited her mother’s ability to fall asleep instantaneously, though she did inherit Jamie’s inability to sleep deeply, it seemed.

Finally, around two o’clock in the morning, he got up with the baby before Eddie could even register that she was crying, carrying her down the hall to her nursery and settling into the rocking chair with her little ear pressed firmly against his chest, directly over his heart.

That was how Eddie found them, two hours later. “Hey,” she greeted softly, leaning against the doorjamb with a warm smile brightening her exhaustion-ridden features. “I figured she’d be hungry by now.”

“She’s not fussing yet,” Jamie replied quietly, running a hand down his daughter’s back as she shifted in her sleep. “But I’m sure she will be soon.”

“Yeah, me too. She’s my daughter, after all. We’re going to be able to set our watches by her stomach,” his wife joked lightly, walking further into the room. “I can take her now, if you want, so that you can go get some sleep…”

“No, you go back to bed,” he urged, his voice little more than a whisper as he smiled up at his wife. “You went through thirty-eight hours of labor, after all, and I know you didn’t sleep much overnight. You could probably get another couple hours’ rest.”

“Okay,” Eddie agreed hesitantly. “Yeah, I mean, if you’re sure you two are good.”

“Yeah,” Jamie replied, smiling down at his daughter as she yawned widely, blinking open eyes identical to his own to stare at him for a moment before promptly falling back to sleep. “We’re good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: In Old German, Alannah means "precious," while in Irish, it means "child." In Gaelic (and without the H), it can be translated to "serenity," which, while a beautiful meaning, also seems like a good way to challenge fate when you attach it to a newborn baby. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Stay safe out there! :)


End file.
